Simplify the expression. $ (3q^{7}-q^{4}-5q) - ( -7q^{7}+7q^{6}-7q) $
Distribute any negative signs. $(3q^{7}-q^{4}-5q) + (7q^{7}-7q^{6}+7q)$ Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $3q^{7}-q^{4}-5q + 7q^{7}-7q^{6}+7q$ Identify like terms. $ {3 q^7} - { q^4} - \color{#9D38BD}{5 q} + {7 q^7} - \color{#DF0030}{7 q^6} + \color{#9D38BD}{7 q} $ Combine like terms. $ { ( 3 + 7 ) q^7} + \color{#DF0030}{ -7 q^6} + { -1 q^4} + \color{#9D38BD}{ q} $ Add the coefficients. $10q^{7}-7q^{6}-q^{4}+2q$